


Simon's Lockscreen

by angelsfalling16



Series: 20 First Kisses [22]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, SnowBaz, and then, and then a real kiss, slightly less oblivious Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.”Baz catches a glimpse of Simon's lockscreen and demands to know why the picture is of him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: 20 First Kisses [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1080417
Comments: 17
Kudos: 268





	Simon's Lockscreen

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on July 12, 2020_
> 
> I had fun with this fic, so I hope you all like it! :)
> 
> Also, I wrote this one 20 first kisses style, so I'm adding it to that series as well.

**Simon**

“Am I your lockscreen?” Baz asks, looking down at my mobile.

“Um…” _Fuck._ “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

“Well I have now so you have to explain.”

“Well you see…” I trail off, trying to come up with something that doesn’t paint me in a bad light or make it seem like I have absolutely lost it.

What am I supposed to tell him?

 _Your hair is gorgeous, and I couldn’t stop staring at your muscular legs?_ Yeah right. Like I would ever admit that to him.

And that’s not even the reason I saved the photo as my lockscreen. (It was just a reason to keep it, and one of the things that made me realize that I might not be as straight as I thought I was.)

I actually blame Penny for the photo becoming my lockscreen. If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t even have the photo.

I finally managed to drag her to another one of Baz’s football matches so that she could help me figure out what he’s up to, and she was obviously irritated the whole time. She didn’t want to be there, didn’t think that there was any reason to be, which she told me the whole time we walked there and pretty much the whole time we sat there watching him.

“There has to be something that I’m not seeing,” I told her as I studied the way he was running across the pitch. “He has to be planning something.”

“He isn’t up to anything,” she said, for probably the tenth time that day. “He’s just running back and forth across the pitch, chasing a ball like a cat chasing a feather on a string. There isn’t even anything particularly exciting about this. I mean, honestly, what did you think he was going to do while playing a game, in front of a bunch of witnesses?”

“Maybe that’s just it. He is probably using this as an alibi so that no one suspects him when whatever bad thing he set up happens. Any moment now, something is going to explode, and no one will suspect him except for me.”

“Then, shouldn’t we be looking for the magickal bomb he planted or whatever instead of sitting here just waiting for it to happen?” I don’t know if she was serious or just humoring, but I shook my head anyway.

“No, I’m going to stay here and watch his every movement. I’m sure his expression will give him away when whatever it is explodes. He will smirk at me or whatever and I will know that it was him. And he will know that I know.”

Penny groaned and hung her head, murmuring to herself, "Just take a bloody picture of him, won’t you? It will last longer.” I heard her, though, and it gave me an idea

Slipping out the mobile that the Mage gave me in case of emergencies, I snapped a picture of Baz as he was running across the pitch, pushing a few stray hairs out of his face that had fallen free from his bun. His cheeks were slightly rosy from the energy he had been exerting, and he was almost smiling in a very un-Baz like manner. He had to have been up to something. The only time Baz looks pleased is when he has done something evil or has harmed me in some way.

I slipped my mobile away to study the image later. I was certain that there had to be something there that would give away his true nature, the way that you can see a goblin’s real face if you get them in front of a mirror.

Penny ended up doing homework for the rest of the - very uneventful - game, but I kept I never took my eye off of Baz.

I spent days after that studying the picture I took, and the only reason I saved it as my screensaver was so that I could save time. It was really annoying having to keep going into my photo gallery and searching for that pic. This way, I only had to pick up my mobile to see him.

It never occurred to me that he might see the picture on my mobile. I rarely have my mobile on me, and Baz never gets close enough to see it when I do.

He just so happened to be walking right next to our table at breakfast when I was pulling my mobile out to show Penny a really cute picture of a bunny that I saw on the edge of the wavering wood the other day. I wanted her to tell me if there were such things as magickal, evil bunnies or if this was just an ordinary one.

If anyone had seen me take my mobile out, I would have lied and said I thought I got a text from the Mage. Not that anyone cares what I do at breakfast. Or ever. It’s our eighth year and I think most of the professors have given up on teaching me how to harness my magic.

In my excitement, I punched my passcode in wrong, which is the only reason that Baz even had enough time to see what was on my screen.

Now, he’s standing over me and looking at me expectantly. I quickly slip my mobile away and look to Penny for help, but she shakes her head.

“You’re on your own here. I am not taking any part in this.”

I sigh and stand, simply so that Baz isn’t towering over me quite so much.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” I say, leveling a glare at him, in a way that I hoped would brook no argument.

I’m hoping that I can convince him that he imagined it or mistook the image for himself when really it was someone else. Or I could destroy my mobile. Destroy the mobile, destroy the evidence, right? And destroying the evidence will mean that Baz has nothing to wonder about. He would have to leave me alone.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” he says in a tone that means he is obviously not buying this. “Let me see your mobile.”

“What? No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s mine. I’m not just going to hand it over. You might destroy it or spell it to shock me every time that I touch it.”

“Oh, that sounds like an interesting idea,” he says thoughtfully. “But maybe later. Right now, I just want to see your lockscreen.”

“No.”

He quirks a brow at me. “Why not? What are you hiding, Snow?”

“N-nothing,” I say, cursing myself when my voice shakes.

“Then, let me see it.”

I shake my head. “Absolutely not.”

“What if I were to just take it from you?” He asks, taking a step towards me. I try to take a step back to get away from him, but I back up into the table.

Baz smirks at me. “There is nowhere for you to go, Snow. You can’t run away from me.”

I jut out my jaw stubbornly. He may be right but that doesn’t mean that I’m just going to hand it over. He will have to reach into my pocket and take it from me.

He takes another small step towards me, and I swallow audibly. He isn’t actually going to take it from my pocket, is he? He wouldn’t. Not in front of all of these people.

Right?

I don’t think I’ve ever been more wrong in my life.

First, one of his hands comes up to grip my hip, then I feel the other one coming up to slip around my waist, ghosting over my side and hesitating briefly before dipping down into my back pocket to wrap around my mobile.

I should push him away. I could probably manage to catch him off guard now, at least long enough to let me escape. But I don’t.

I stand there staring into his eyes as he slides it out of my pocket, the corner of his mouth edging up ever so slightly.

“Gotcha, Snow,” he whispers, and I’m too stunned to stop him as he steps back, my mobile in hand.

I just watch as he hits the power button to bring up the lockscreen, and his eyes linger on my face for a moment longer before he looks down at the screen.

I chew on my lip while I wait for whatever snide remark he is about to throw at me, but then he just hums and says, “Not bad, Snow.” Then, he drops my mobile into my startled hand before turning and walking off.

“Wait what?” I ask, scrambling after him, shrugging apologetically at Penny. She just shakes her head and turns back to her plate of food as if this were nothing out of the ordinary.

Baz is walking briskly, and I practically have to run to catch up to him as he steps out of the dining hall.

“Baz!” I call, but he ignores me. I pick up my pace and reach out to grab a hold of his sleeve, tugging on it. He shakes me off before turning to me, wearing a bored expression.

“What do you want Snow?”

“Is that it?”

“Is what it?” He asks, feigning confusion. I want to hit him.

“You look at the photo and just walk away? You aren’t going to say anything? Get mad? Yell at me?”

“Why would I be mad? It’s a good picture of me. Maybe your calling is in photography since it obviously isn’t in magic or saving the whole bloody world of mages or whatever it is that everyone believes you are supposed to do.”

I growl. “You seemed so interested in it before. You practically felt me up to get my mobile away from me. And now…what? You don’t care anymore?”

“I did _not_ feel you up,” he sneers, crossing his arms over his chest, but I can see the tips of his ears turning red. “I just wanted to see the picture. You are the one who is making a big deal out of it, running after me.”

Baz is so bloody irritating that I want to kiss him.

No, that’s not right.

I want to hit him.

Yeah, that’s it. I want to punch that smirk right off of his gorgeous face.

 _Fuck_.

I take a step towards him, the way he did when we were in the hallways, but unlike me, he doesn’t step away. He watches me curiously, but he holds his ground.

I take another step forward until I’m close enough to reach up and cup his face in my hands.

“What are you doing, Snow?” He asks, his tone a little more uncertain now.

“Just…shut up. Can you do that?” I ask.

He opens his mouth to reply, then snaps it shut again before nodding instead.

“Good. I just…I want to do something, okay?”

I chew on my lip as I wonder what the hell it is that I think I’m doing. But I don’t think about it too long before I tentatively slide my hand up into his hair, catching a strand of hair that’s hanging against his cheek as I move.

Ever since I took that picture, I have wondered what it would feel like if it were my hand pushing his hair out of his face in place of his own.

Baz stands perfectly still as I comb my fingers through his hair. I can only imagine what he is thinking about right now.

All I can think about right now is the fact that his eyes are so fucking stunning. They’re silver like the stars in the night sky. They’re usually a darker shade, almost grey, but right now they practically sparkle.

I want to kiss him, but I don’t know how. I mean, of course I know _how_. I’ve kissed people before.

Or one person. Agatha. But that always felt more like an obligatory peck than anything else.

But this. This is something else. This is a desire to feel someone else’s lips slide against my own. To feel my evil roommate’s lips do something other than send cruel remarks my way.

I can’t do it, though. Just because he’s letting me touch his hair, doesn’t mean he’s going to let me kiss him.

I’m just about to step away from him when I feel something hit me from behind, and then I’m falling forward, reaching for the nearest thing to try to catch myself.

Of course, the only thing close to me is Baz, and all I manage to grab is a fistful of his hair as we fall to the ground, me landing on top of him. We were so close to begin with and now our faces are so close that my mouth hits his.

Fuck. Was that a kiss? That doesn’t count, right? It was an accident. Our lips barely touched.

But.

It felt nice. And I want it to happen again.

So, I make it happen.

Before Baz can move to shove me off of him, I lean down and press my lips to his. He is slow to kiss me back, but when he does, it’s full of passion.

We kiss for a few long moments before our position starts to grow uncomfortable, and I have to pull away. My breathing is embarrassingly heavy, but so is.

“I want to know one thing,” Baz says, and I nod, prepared for it to be something like ‘how soon do you want to duel to the death’ but instead, he says, “Why do you have a picture of me as your screensaver?”

I laugh and roll off of him so that I’m lying on the ground beside him.

“Because I wanted it to be something beautiful,” I say, wanting to immediately cover my face or run and hide.

I can’t believe that I just said that. I just called Baz beautiful. After I kissed him. What the hell is going on with me today?

“That’s nice,” He says quietly.

“It is?” I glance at him out of the corner of my eye and find that he is smiling at me, a look so soft that I think I melt right here, turn into a puddle and seep into the ground.

“It is.” Then, _he_ kisses _me_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. I would love to hear what you all think! <3


End file.
